A Change of Pace
by demonkatgurl17
Summary: Sequel to Heat and Thunderstorms, set hours later. Trapped in the plane during a rainstorm, Shado decides to take charge for a change. OT3 Slade/Shado/Oliver


This is for swingrlm (on AO3), who kinda gave me 2 different prompts in a comment on Wrapped on Around Your Finger. I initially waved them off in my head, deciding that I was done with this fandom for a little bit, at least, as my attention had drifted to another. But right when I was going to bed, my brain lit up with ideas and I decided to write them down...and 2 hours later I had made a decent start on this fic and my inspiration was still alight (which is super frustrating when you have to get up in like ***4 hours*** to go to work, but I digress). I had most of this written within 24+ hours before my body was like, look bitch, it's 2am, you can finish and proof in the fucking morning. So I did.

And here it is, this porny little bastard I churned out over the past day or two that I had previously fully accepted that I wouldn't get to because I didn't have the inspiration or drive. Enjoy my bastard. swingrlm, know that this is your fault, and I fully blame you for the lack of sleep I've had in the name of making these three fuck each other's brains out. Jesus fuck...

* * *

Oliver's breathing was audible despite the noise from the rain pelting against the plane's hull, his panting loud and irregular through the constant barrage of water against metal. Normally it took a heavy training session or a run through the jungle to get him this out of sorts and yet it had only taken a word from Shado to do it.

A command, really.

"Strip."

She had spoken the word softly (she rarely shouted, even when angry), so softly it had nearly been lost in the din of the storm, the same storm that had raged on for hours now, driving them nearly insane with all the noise, trapping them within the leaking hulk with nothing to do.

Slade looked over at her from where he was sitting on the floor, almost comically paused mid-sit up as he frowned at her in confusion. He'd started doing mindless exercises not too long ago when it became obvious that he needed to at least _move_. He nearly convinced himself that he was hearing things, not just because of all the noise but because she was standing a few feet away and staring at a blank-faced Oliver, who had chosen to pass the time by carving away at a chunk of wood. The two stared at each other long enough that Slade realized that the word _had_ been spoken, that _Shado_ had spoken it. Absently, he sat up the rest of the way and watched his lovers, his curiosity peaked.

Oliver was confused. When he had noticed Shado approach, he had glanced up to acknowledge her, seeing a strange, almost closed off look on her face. His mouth had opened, but before any question could escape, Shado had spoken. " _Strip_ ," she had said, her voice calm and confident, her eyes stern and expectant as she gazed at him and he gazed back. The question that had been on his tongue was replaced with a dozen others, all of them focused on the weirdness of this moment, but he found he could give none of them a voice.

Shado had joined Slade and Oliver as their lover weeks ago and their playtimes had been exciting, mostly because of the _newness_ their threesome had, not because the sex was terribly exotic. Because it hadn't been. Actually, it had been the most vanilla sex that Oliver had had since before the island. Slade had even held back, though there had been a few times, when Shado had been away, that Slade had indulged in his usual brand of domination.

But sex with Shado had never been like that so Oliver was just floored by the order (because that's what it _was_ ) and that she would initiate sex like _this_.

His throat worked as he awkwardly swallowed, his mouth going dry. Hesitantly, he reached up and slowly began to unbutton his shirt, his breathing and fingers speeding up when a small triumphant smile tugged at her lips as he obeyed.

His obedience had pleased her.

Oliver was near panting by the time he wrestled out of the rest of his clothes. He sat naked on the floor, wondering what he should do now, finally deciding to just wait and see what she wanted from him.

Shado eyed his exposed body, taking the time to walk around him, slowly, not uttering a word as she considered him. When she passed behind him, Oliver dropped his eyes to the floor, to his clothes scattered carelessly around him. Naked on the ground, pinned down by the weight of Shado's gaze alone, Oliver felt awkward in his skin, small and insignificant. His heartbeat faster and his cock swelled in his lap, rising up between his hands. He didn't dare touch it or look up when Shado finished her leisurely circuit around him.

Slade watched with stunned amazement as Shado circled Oliver. In all the times he and Oliver had fucked, the younger man's submission had always come at the urge of Slade's guiding hand, mostly because Oliver had a tendency to show his spine when Slade hadn't asked for it, but now it was occurring to him that maybe Oliver's submission could be extracted simply by commanding it in a different way. The thought honestly had never occurred to him and, sitting there on the ground meters away, he became quite hard, riveted on this strange exhibition before him.

Shado glanced over her shoulder at him. Her eyes raked over his still nude chest and rested for a moment at the bulge of his crotch. She gave him a predatory smirk then turned her attention back to Oliver. "Get on your hands and knees. Now." Again, there was no threat in her tone, only a strict levelness belied by her apparent confidence in Oliver's obedience, like it was unquestionable that he would do anything _but_ obey her.

And honestly, it didn't once occur to Oliver to disobey. In a second, he was on his hands and knees, near trembling with excitement.

"Crawl to Slade. _Slowly._ Eyes down."

The floor of the plane was littered with dirt and all kinds of debris, making the trek rough on his sensitive skin, but Oliver didn't balk, taking his time to crawl past Shado and finally halt next to Slade, eyes focusing immediately on his trapped erection. Oliver's own cock pulsed, knowing that the older man was as affected as he was.

Slade raised a hand out, intending on grasping the cock he'd watched bob tantalizingly between Oliver's legs during his crawl.

"Stop."

Slade glared at her in affront. Who was she to tell him what to do?

She met his gaze and held it, refusing to back down from the violence lurking in his eyes. "You can touch him when I say. But _only_ when I say."

They stared at each other. After a long, intense moment of silence between them (the storm outside all but ignored at this point), Slade let his hand fall to his side, more out of curiosity to see where this was going than from a willingness to play along.

She nodded back, apparently satisfied, and turned her attention back to Oliver.

"Undress him. But do _not_ touch his skin."

Oliver complied and, with a little assistance from Slade, soon had the older man as bare to the world as he was. It was strangely arousing, being nude while his (other) lover was still clothed and in control. It felt… illicit, in a way. _Naughty._ It had always drove him wild in their playtimes when Slade kept most of his clothes on while insisting Oliver be near/completely naked; the vulnerability would give him such a rush of arousal, his head would spin.

Slightly dazed, he stared at Slade's cock, proudly jutting up into the air from a coarse patch of dark hair. Slade leaned back into his elbows, making it bob with the movement and then making it bob again on purpose when the older man caught him staring, grinning rakishly with the tease.

Shado stepped closer until she was behind Oliver, between his spread bare legs. "Now, Oliver," she mock-whispered, bending down closer to his ear, her eyes never leaving Slade's, "doesn't he look beautiful, spread out like this?"

"Y-yes" Oliver whispered back.

"Would you like to touch him?"

He nodded.

"Use your words, Oliver."

"I want to touch him." A blush spread across his cheeks. How insane was it that his embarrassment made him harder?

"Hmm…," Shado hummed thoughtfully. "I don't know…Does he _deserve_ to touch you, Slade? After all, he _did_ stay in bed just about all day. Should I really reward such laziness?"

"Well," Slade drawled with a secretive little smirk, enjoying himself immensely as they toyed with Oliver, "I suppose he could be given a chance to redeem himself? Maybe he could _earn_ it?" His dark eyes glittered at the subtle allusion to the (initial) arrangement between him and Oliver.

The irony wasn't lost on Oliver, but he bit back the snotty retort that had risen at Slade's comment because he didn't want to ruin… _whatever_ the hell this was. None of them had ever even talked about this kind of sex play and for _Shado_ to spearhead all of this in the first place- no, he wasn't about to muck it all up by responding to Slade's potshots. _God_ he wanted this. Already his cock had started to leak precum, the milky fluid dripping every now and then to the dirty floor.

"Good," Shado purred. "Oliver, give Slade a kiss and thank him for being so lenient with you."

It was a simple enough request.

He leaned over and pressed his lips softly to Slade's plush ones. "Thank you," he whispered, close enough that his lips brushed against Slade's. Coyly, he avoided the older man's attempt to draw him into another kiss, fluidly sitting back on his heels with a pleased grin at how glassy Slade's eyes had become.

Yeah, he could be a teasing little shit, too.

Fingers ran over the tangled mess of Oliver's hair. " _Good_. Now how about you put that mouth of yours to good use? Pleasure him. _No_ ," Shado gripped his hair roughly to stop Oliver's aim towards Slade's cock. " _Work_ your way down. You need to be a _good boy_ to earn his cock."

A rough whine left Oliver's lips, not just from the sudden yank on his hair, but from her _words_. It sounded…it sounded like she _knew_ , but how could she…?

Slade eyed her suspiciously, but didn't say anything. Besides, it became a bit harder to concentrate when Oliver pitched forward and latched onto his neck, sucking hard enough to mark. Tilting his head back, Slade groaned loudly. Normally, he didn't allow Oliver access to his neck - he blamed Shado for distracting him - but when teeth nipped softly down to his shoulder, he found he didn't mind too much.

As he reached up to palm the back of Oliver's head to keep the kid in place and work that lovely spot some more, Shado intervened again, this time slapping his hand away.

" _No_ , Slade. Hands to yourself." Slade's lip curled in a snarl. "Don't you want him to make you feel good?"

Now how the hell was he supposed to argue with that?

With a sigh, he slumped back and let the kid work his way down his neck, lap at the dip of his collarbone and down, down…

The flick of a warm, wet tongue across his nipple made Slade hiss and arch up into Oliver's mouth. The kid latched on, licking and sucking, alternating between using teeth and tongue and just doing his damnedest to make Slade abandon Shado's little game and just _take_ the younger man. An impatient growl burst from his throat. "Get _on_ with it, kid."

Oliver looked up at him, momentarily stunned by the wild look in the older man's eyes.

Then an idea struck him.

Trying to keep a smirk off his face, Oliver tenderly kissed his way across Slade's chest to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment, working harder to make him go crazy, egged on by every growl and twitch of Slade's hips. It was _intoxicating_ having this strong, dominant man coming apart beneath his touch. Hell, _barely_ a touch, really, because only his lips were on the man.

Finally, when even Oliver was eager for more, he continued his way down, down, down, until coarse pubic hair scratched his chin and his paused, tilting his head up to look at Shado from the corner of his eye, unsure if she would permit him to touch it this time.

"Not yet," she said, smiling at the disappointment that flashed across Oliver's face. "Lower, now. His balls."

Tired of the awkward angle, Oliver crawled his way around Slade, slipping between well-muscled legs that easily parted for him. Eagerly, he nuzzled at the base of Slade's thick cock while encouraging Slade with his hands to spread wider to give Oliver room to work. Surprisingly, the older man shifted to help, hooking his hands under his knees to hold his legs open wide against his chest, rocking his hips up to fully put himself on display. It was such a vulnerable position and, through his own fog of lust, Oliver found himself touched by just how much trust Slade had in him to even allow this.

Acknowledging the show of trust, Oliver dipped his head down to place a reverent kiss on the sensitive skin. And then another kiss. And another…

Up until now, Oliver had been fairly liberal with his use of teeth, but here he made sure to be gentle. His tongue made long, loving strokes over the wrinkled skin. The barest of suction at each heavy globe tore rough groans from Slade's throat. Oliver made no move to touch himself - he wouldn't, not until Shado allowed it - but honestly, he was pretty sure that a few good strokes would finish him off with how much Slade's pleasure was ratcheting him up.

" _Lower_ ," Shado commanded softly, her voice thick with lust. She was just as caught up in the scene as the men were.

Hearing Shado's arousal, Oliver groaned and obeyed. With small, teasing licks, he moved slowly lower to the tight furl of Slade's anus. He laved the flat of his tongue over the ring of muscle.

Slade choked on his next breath, his mind overloading at the strange sense of being touched _down there_ by someone else, by getting _tongued_ down there. It was weird. It was _wet_ and weird and so gloriously _filthy_ and he hoped it would never end. And then Oliver's tongue began to poke _in_ and curl and _god_ Slade's body couldn't decide if he should moan or breathe or cry - he was sure he was doing at least _one_ of those things, but he was too high on this strange new experience to care.

Slade's cock was a leaking mess. Milky precum dribbled down into his pubic hair, down his sack, to the crack of his ass where Oliver was so eagerly applying himself.

Oliver was riding high on second-hand pleasure. He loved it- Slade's musky smell, his _taste_. Every sound torn from the man's throat as Oliver worshipped him with his mouth only served to bring Oliver that much closer himself. He licked the loosening ring of muscle, _sucked_ on it just to see what reaction he would get (a choked cry and a garbled version of his name). He lapped at the trails of precum up, up, up, giving a long stroke of his tongue along the big vein running underneath Slade's cock and-

Fingers twisted in Oliver's hair and his head was yanked back.

"Did I say you could have his cock yet?" Shado asked.

Her voice was still breathy, but it was the note of steel within it that sent shivers down Oliver's spine and made his cock twitch in the air.

"Please," he begged, far past the point of caring about his pride. " _Please_ let me have his cock."

Shado considered him for a long moment, her grip on his hair unrelenting as she kept him in an awkward arch back towards her, away from Slade's trembling body.

Slade panted and choked back a whimper. He desperately needed to come and if Shado didn't make a decision that would achieve that end, he would soon have to take matters into his own hand. Literally.

"Slade. Oliver thinks he deserves a treat. Do you think he's earned it yet?" Shado asked, her eyes never leaving Oliver's.

Body trembling, his brain near mush with all the blood going to his cock, Slade struggled to think. He wasn't really sure what Shado was driving towards - not that he really cared so long as he got to come soon, whether by someone's hand or mouth or a nice tight ass…

Releasing his legs, Slade sat up a bit and took several deep breaths, trying to regain a semblance of control that he sure as hell didn't feel. "He's made some progress," Slade panted, "but if he _really_ wants my cock then he's going to have to prepare himself for it." His cock twitched. No matter how many times Slade had fucked Oliver, the kid stayed tight. He groaned, remembering the incredible feel of having Oliver wrapped so intimately around his cock. He wanted _that_. He could hold out a bit longer if it meant getting to fuck the kid senseless.

Oliver whined, his cock twitching. He wanted it, that cock, in him, in any way he could get. Shado tugged at his hair and the pain helped him to focus.

"Be a good boy and go fletch the slick for yourself. _Crawl_."

Luckily, their bedding area wasn't very far away and he soon returned in front of them with the small jar, twisting it open and dipping his fingers in for a healthy glob of the stuff.

Gentle fingers in his hair made him look up.

"Turn around and give us a show," Shado commanded softly. Her hand slid out of his hair, trailed down along his jaw. Her thumb brushed across his lips. Oliver kissed it without thought. Her face softened at the fond gesture. There she was, his Shado. Still there, even in this strange, convoluted power play. For some reason, the sight of her true self gave Oliver a mushy, happy feeling that he couldn't quite name.

She nudged his shoulder and the touch brought Oliver back to the present. He let his muddled thoughts slide away as he shuffled around on his knees to put his back to them. Carefully, he spread his knees wide and reached behind himself, his slick fingers deftly finding his hole. He worked quickly, stretching as much as he could without hurting himself. He wasn't going for sexy or teasing. Right now, he had one goal and that was to get Slade's cock buried in him as soon as possible.

Both Slade and Shado were riveted by the sight of Oliver's fingers driving in and out of his own tight hole. Oliver made little gasps and moans, his fingers twisting, his body quivering whenever those fingers would curl _just right_. It was beautiful to watch. From his place on the ground, Slade got to watch from a better vantage point. His hand twitched, reaching towards his own lap to jack off to the sight of Oliver preparing himself for a fucking then remembered that Shado wanted _Oliver_ to pleasure him, not his own hand. He really couldn't find it in him to disobey that particular command.

"S-Shado?"

"Are you ready, Oliver?"

Oliver nodded.

"I asked you a question, Oliver."

"I'm ready," Oliver groaned out, thrusting his fingers in so hard that Slade growled in want at the sight.

"Then turn around and straddle him. You will not touch his cock until I allow it. Is that clear?" Shado asked, the note of steel back in her voice. She needn't have bothered. Oliver was too eager, too close to getting what he wanted to disobey now.

Oliver shuffled over to Slade, who laid himself flat on his back again to allow the younger man to swing a leg over him and settle onto his stomach, holding himself up slightly to keep from crushing the air out of him. Slade couldn't keep from running his hands up and down the taut thighs, admiring how toned they were becoming, no longer the coltish, weak legs of a pampered boy. Oliver was fleshing out all over into a beautiful specimen of a man and Slade's pride inflated at the thought that this pretty thing _wanted_ him, _needed_ him.

Fuck, it was such a rush.

Slade jolted on the ground when, without warning, a slick hand gripped his cock and pumped it. He hadn't been paying attention. Shado grinned unrepentantly over Oliver's shoulder, pleased to have startled him. He was about to make a rude comment when he felt her angle his cock to Oliver's loosened hole, guiding Oliver where she wanted him with a hand on his shoulder, and then nearly all coherent thought vanished. Both men shuddered when the tip pressed in, Oliver's weight forcing it slowly deeper as Shado switched her grip to Oliver's hip, urging him to rock up and down to accept the thick length, his hips sinking lower and lower until finally he was fully settled on Slade's lap.

Slade's hands slid up to grip slim hips, holding the younger man in place as he breathed, trying to calm down. He was so close, it was almost embarrassing.

Oliver whimpered. _Fuck_ , he was so full. Rarely did Slade fuck him like this, preferring positions that allowed the older man to guide and control their couplings. He shifted a bit on Slade's lap. The position put a lot of Oliver's weight on the fragile skin of his entrance, which was almost painfully stretched and squeezing Slade's cock like a vice. Neither dared to move yet, but Shado was the one calling the shots.

 _Smack!_

Both men groaned - Oliver in surprise and Slade in pleasure.

 _Smack!_ Once again, Shado slapped at Oliver's ass, causing him to clench around Slade. Oliver whimpered, throwing his head back. Pain lanced through him at the strike, at the too-much and too-tight feeling of being stretched that he was still adapting to, while at the same time pleasure surged in a heady wave at hearing Slade's throaty groan, from feeling strong fingers grasping at his hips, from that wonderful but brief brush of Slade's cock against his prostate at the jarring slap. It was all too much, he couldn't focus, he-

"Fuck yourself on his cock," Shado whispered in his ear, nipping at it before settling down beside them to watch.

Oliver's breath hitched. It wasn't in him to disobey such a wonderful command and so he rose up a little bit then allowed himself to fall, slamming his weight back down on Slade's hips, making Slade groan and try to thrust up into him even further.

Up, up, up- and down Oliver slid, rising unsteadily to do it again. And again.

Slade let Oliver work himself for a bit, taking in the awkward rhythm the kid settled into, the straining of those beautiful thighs, the delicious velvet-hot feel of being buried inside. The younger man rocked, levering up and down as his legs shook, taking Slade's cock in so hard when he all but collapsed with each descent.

"Slade," Oliver begged. "Slade, _please_."

"Please what?" he groaned, thoroughly distracted by the fierce squeeze around him.

"Fuck me. _Please_ fuck me."

"I _am_ fucking you," Slade grinned. He held Oliver in place, making him rock back and forth, taking the immense girth of the base of his cock, making Oliver let out a tortured-sounding groan. "Was there something else you wanted?"

" _Slade_."

"You want me to take control? That it?" Oliver whimpered and nodded helplessly. "Then say it. Tell me you want my cock, that you want me to fuck you _hard_ ," he emphasized his command with a rough buck of his hips, pressing in as far as he could go with Oliver sitting flush against his lap.

" _Please_ fuck me, Slade, fuck me _hard_ , _aAHHhhh!_ " Oliver cried out as Slade nudged his knees wider and urged him up so that Oliver was braced low on all fours over the older man. The widened stance had made Oliver stretch even _tighter_ around Slade's cock. Then Slade drew his own legs up, planted his feet firmly, and he began to slowly thrust, steadily gaining speed. Gripping Oliver's hips to keep the younger man in place, he forced his cock deep, snapping his hips up hard enough his balls slapped against Oliver's ass.

Slade panted as he took his own pleasure. Oliver felt so _good_ , so tight, so _his_.

"You're taking his cock so well," Shado groaned. She had slipped a hand beneath her pants and was stroking her clit as she watched the two men fuck. Her free hand slid under her shirt to palm a breast, twisting her nipple _hard_. "Such a _good boy_."

Oliver cried out, those words and the feel of Slade's cock moving within him swiftly drove him into that hazy state of mind that he loved, where being fucked and obeying was all that was required of him and then he would feel so _good_ , all he had to do was just _let_ _go_. He could hardly breath, his thighs were on fire, Slade's cock was lighting up that bundle of nerves inside of him and he couldn't think straight beyond garbled words and cries of pleasure. Beneath him, Slade grunted and drove his cock in and out of Oliver at a punishing pace. Suddenly, Slade reached up to grasp Oliver by the hair, forcing his head back and his spine to arch in towards Slade. The new angle drove Slade's cock over Oliver's prostate with every move and Oliver started to cry and beg in earnest, desperate to come. Slade moaned louder, hurtling with him towards the edge, unable to stop it now.

"Now, Slade. Fuck him. _Breed_ him!"

Shado's command was redundant, senseless even, yet the words evoked something primal within him and all Slade could do was obey. He curled his body up around Oliver, thrusting shallow but so damn brutally, _pounding_ in and out, the violent slap of his balls up against Oliver's ass an erotic staccato to match the pounding of the rain outside until, out of nowhere, Slade's orgasm hit and he jerked Oliver's ragdoll body down and held the kid tight against him, pumping his come deep within as he groaned out his pleasure.

Feeling Slade's come fill him up triggered Oliver's own orgasm. He jerked against Slade's chest, mind going white as he came, cock trapped between both their bellies as Oliver shot his load. Twitching faintly, Oliver went limp on top of Slade, their chests heaving against each other as they tried to regain their breath. They were sweaty and sticky and utterly spent.

Gradually, Oliver became aware of fast, irregular panting. He lolled his head on Slade's shoulder to look over at Shado. His hips jerked as he watched her, releasing a last shot of come, thoroughly aroused by the sight even through his exhaustion. Her shirt was up, exposing half of her chest and she was twisting and pulling so _brutally_ at her small buds. Oliver's mouth watered, wanting to feel one under his tongue. Her eyes were squeezed nearly shut as her hand worked beneath her clothes in fast, hard circles over her clit. Then her eyes met Oliver's. He gave her a lopsided, probably goofy-looking grin. A moment later, Shado's mouth fell open in a silent scream, her body hunching, limbs drawing up, and she went still but for the random tremors that ran through her as her own orgasm hit her.

Still blissed out, Oliver watched, hips twitching against Slade's body as Shado eased back to lay on the floor, panting, a satisfied smile on her face. Slade groaned, his softening cock slipping free of Oliver's messy hole with the kid's restlessness. With a little shifting, Oliver eased off of him to collapse on the floor between his two lovers.

"So what the hell _was_ that?" Slade asked in a sleepy-sounding rasp. The older man didn't open his eyes or even move much, but Oliver felt sure that the question was meant for Shado.

Shado laughed softly, the sound nearly lost in the din of the rain. "I just thought we needed a change of pace."

* * *

Well that was exhausting. Might be my last fic with this fandom, but who knows? Anyway, comments and kudos welcome, I'm at collared-fantasies on tumblr, yadayadayada...


End file.
